Tranquility
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: Bruce called the first person came to mind when he struggled to control the Hulk. Pity he didn't know that doing so would cause a chain reaction.


**Title:** Tranquillity  
 **Pairing: Thor/Bella**

 **Summary:** Bruce called the first person came to mind when he struggled to control the Hulk. Pity he didn't know that doing so would cause a chain reaction.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or twi related, which sucks but you know…**

 **Author Note: I have no idea where this came from, plus Odin is a dick but eh… I used the same name as I did for HoaFG but yeah… So many Thorella's I have and I blame Harley! Also, I aged up the ages a bit… Thor is supposed to be like what 1000-1500 in the movies? Yeah he's a bit older lol.**

* * *

 **Third POV**

Tony glanced at his Science Buddy as a growl escaped his lips and tried not to move as he watched the green ripple across Bruce's skin, his fingers leaving indents on the metal table while the microscope cracked and crumbled in his other hand like it was a tin can. Papers scattered to the floor at the violent movement.

"Bruce?" He asked carefully while placing down the gauntlet on the bench before him, thanking the gods when he didn't flinch at the green eyes that peered back at him. After all he was never afraid of the Jolly Green Giant and he would be damned if that started now.

The sound that left Banners mouth was more Hulk than Bruce. " _What?"_

"You're looking a little Green." Stark replied carefully and blinked as Bruce stiffened and clenched his eyes shut, when they snapped open the green was no longer reflecting back. This did not ease the worry Tony was feeling.

"I apologize, today is… not a good day and The Other Guy is angry." Bruce explained with a grimace, his hands plucking his glasses off and carefully placing them on the desk.

Tony watched in silence as Bruce hunched and began his usual breathing techniques that he usually did when stressed or overwhelmed. This was a time that Tony wasn't a hundred percent sure on what to do or how to help and for the first time ever he felt uneasy. Sure he wasn't afraid of his science buddy and the jolly green rage monster but this time was different, he could see that something was wrong with Bruce.

"JARVIS?" Bruce called out after a few moments. "Can you call the emergency contact I gave you?"

" _Yes Doctor Banner."_ JARVIS replied before the sound of a phone ringing echoed the lab, Tony was taken back. He didn't know that Bruce _had_ an emergency contact let alone had given it to his A.I, he would have to delve into that titbit later.

" _Bruce?"_ The voice that floated through the line was accented, something that reminded Stark of Thor. Yet it was soft and lilting, soothing and definitely female.

"I need you, where are you?" Bruce gritted out as green washed over him once more.

" _I am in… Sweden. How fast do you need me to be there?"_ The voice asked and Tony picked up his phone ready to get whatever the woman needed to get her here fast.

"Now." The Hulk's voice growled out causing the woman to curse in a language Tony didn't recognise.

"What town are you in? I can arrange a flight for you." Tony spoke up, startling Bruce in the meantime. He had forgotten Tony was in the lab.

A soft pleasant-sounding laugh filled the lab. " _There will be no need. Bruce I will need a big space, ring me when you have reached it."_

The instant the phone hung up Bruce was on his feet and making his way to the stairs that lead up to the elevator. Tony followed instantly, curious about what was about to happen and worried for his friend.

Bruce struggled to get out of the elevator that led to the communal lounge of the Avengers and towards the landing pad. His skin rippled and Hulk screamed in his mind, it had been a long time since he could not control the Other Guy within and he suspected to never need the emergency contact. It had been years; the last was just after he had put the gun in his mouth and pulled.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked standing, the sketchpad in his lap falling to the ground as his eyes tracked Bruce.

Thor frowned confused while grasping Mjölnir just in case it was needed. Tasha and Clint backed up to the bar and close to the door, if Banner did Hulk out then they wanted to be as far away as possible. Unlike Thor and Steve, they wouldn't be able to live after one of his hits.

Tony shrugged. "I don't know, he started to…" He gestured to the scene before him. "When he called someone, she's coming to help but I am unsure how. I've never seen this."

They all watched as Bruce fumbled with something and waited, they couldn't hear him speaking because of the glass but they could see the phone slip from his fingers and crack as he fell to his knees, body arching. Tony, Steve and Thor moved to help only to stop as a loud crack filled the air and froze.

A woman stood now before Bruce, her hair pulled back into braids that travelled down to her waist in a thick mahogany. She was tall, probably just shorter than Thor and garbed in soft leather and cotton?

Thor was stunned, Mjölnir dropping from his hold as he took in the woman he had not seen for many years. "Isibel? It cannot be."

All eyes snapped to the god in surprise at the surprised statement, their brows rising as one when they saw the pain, awe and confusion on his face. It was a look they had never seen upon his face before and it was a look that didn't belong on the likes of him, one who was so happy nearly all the time.

"Do you know her?" Steve asked while flicking his eyes back to the woman and then to Tony who was frowning down at the StarkPad in his hands.

"Yes," The one word was full of emotion and left the team wondering in amazement as they watched Thor try not to approach and the woman who now had her forehead pressed against Banners.

Unaware of the scene happening inside Bella pushed her conscious into her friends mind with a frown. It was a torrent of thoughts and emotions she had not felt since the last time she had helped, maybe not even then in a mortal. There was so much grief and anger in there that it made her heart ache, she shook her head softly as the memories of her old life began to bubble up and cast them away before pushing forward.

 _It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster._

 _Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you…_ _So you're saying that the Hulk... the other guy... saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Save it for what?..._ _I guess we'll find out._

 _…_ _He needs me in a cage?... sceptical fury…_ _No one's gonna put you in a..._

 _STOP LYING TO ME!_

 _High above the water… oh this is much worse…_

 _…You should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top 10 floors all R &D, you'd love it... it's candyland._

 _Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke... Harlem._

 _…_ _It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb…_

 _Doctor Banner... Bruce, you gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me. We're gonna be okay, right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this! You will walk away, and never..._

 _… In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!... I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth... and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!_

 _"Bruce…"_ She breathed out, brushing away the screams of the memories and located him in the eye of the storm staring blankly out as the Hulk raged around him.

 _"How long must it be like this?"_ Bruce asked never tearing his eyes from the memories as he hurt the ones he has come to love.

Isibel – now Bella – frowned and walked past her friend towards the Hulk, Bruce didn't stop her like last time. He nearly had broken down in a panic the first time as she began to walk towards him, his hand would have left a bruise if they weren't in his mind.

 _'I cannot be hurt here Bruce, this is your mind.'_ She remembers telling him softly.

Green eyes peered down at her in a violent wave but she did not waiver, not even when the Hulk roared down at her and not even when he smashed the minds ground around her, she just waited. When the Hulk saw that she stood before him unwaveringly he began to calm down, huffing as she raised a brow unimpressed.

" _You know that does not work on me."_ She whispered to him while holding her hand out for him to take. " _You know I do not fear you."_

She watched as Hulk lifted his hand and turned it over, allowing her to rest her own in his. His hand burned with heat but it was comforting, soothing and she pressed her own firmly down upon his palm. " _There, be calm."_

 _"I do not know how he listens to you."_ Bruce spoke up, his eyes now upon them and not the memories.

 _"Because of my seiðr. I am not like you or those that live in this realm, my aura sooths him."_ She explained softly and watched as the Hulk rumbled out a content purr before disappearing once more inside of Bruce. _"But now it is your turn."_

Raised brows. _"My turn?"_

 _"Oh Bruce, look at this."_ She gestured to the violent storm of emotions and memories. " _This is taunting you and it is hurting you both. Let it go, let them rest."_

 _"I… I can't."_ He choked out, stumbling forward. Isibel caught him and held him close as he broke down in her arms once more but at least this time he didn't try to put a bullet in his head.

She closed her eyes once more and released her magic, letting it weave through the images and pushing them away while she pushed out as much tranquillity as she was able. This of course was all the while pulling them back into reality, leading him through the maze he had created and trapped himself in.

They came back to reality in the same way they left Bruce's mind, him weeping in her arms and she holding him together, but her eyes were no longer closed and were now locked on the person she had not seen for many years.

 _…Ah there is my fair maiden!... and there is the proud prince…_

 _Loki is playing another of his tricks my prince…_

 _…will you love him even if my father will never approve?... of course I will love him Loki, it was pre-written…_

 _I have never seen such a beauty in all my years like you my sweet fair maiden…_

 _…Thor, I don't think… shh Isibel, allow me to love you and worship you like you deserve…_

 _I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING HIM!_

 _ISIBEL!_

 _Loki… help…_

The memories washed over one another, she could no longer contain them. She had not loved Thor from the very moment they met; he was too proud, arrogant and full of himself. He thought that because he was the Prince that he could get whatever he desired and that included her when he had spotted her in one of the taverns with Loki and the Warriors Three.

It took many years for him to win her over, many years to prove that he was not what she thought him to be and oh… oh how she _loved_ him, even when his father forbade their love; even when she had been punished for disobeying Odin's rule. She had never stopped loving him, only she left when Thor was away with the Warriors Three for a battle; she had been attacked by guards and brought forth to the king. They beat her down, another punishment as someone like she could not… no, it did not matter but Loki with the help of Heimdall helped her escape with just her life barely intact.

She didn't know what Thor believed or if Loki told him what happened.

"Thank you." Bruce whispered as he stepped out of her arms and rubbed his eyes and face vigorously and placed his glasses back on.

She cast him a soft smile and cupped his face gently. "There is no need of thanks my friend."

Bruce now aware and calm once more, the Hulk a near silent rumble than the violent storm; could see the distress in his friend's eyes. He cast a look over his shoulder to see what she kept looking at and saw Thor. The god didn't look like he usually did, an unusual mix of sadness and awe rested on his face.

He cast a look back to his friend and quirked his brow in question.

"We… It is a long story. I suppose we go in and I should speak to him." Bella sighed, running a hand through her hair that wasn't braided before walking towards the door.

Thor stood taller and took a step forward; ignoring his brethren as he watched the woman he had first loved and still love walk towards them. She was unlike any person he met and still as beautiful as he remembered, it hurt to look upon her face and see the sadness behind her eyes.

When he was told that Isibel was gone, _missing,_ he had looked all over for her. Begged his father and Heimdall to look for her but his father refused and Heimdall could not see her and it broke him. He was not the same once he lost her; the world seemed to have dulled and lost its spark. Yet he lived on, learned to put on a smile and hide his grief.

Shamefully he returned to his old ways.

For a long time he thought her to be dead and yet here she was.

"I had thought you to be lost my fair maiden," He uttered softly as she stopped a few feet before him with Doctor Banner by her side.

Isibel cast the others a quick look and noting their surprise and confusion before focusing all her attention on Thor. Her eyes slipped close for a brief moment before she dropped to her knee and bowed. "I am sorry to grieve you so my Prince."

The others, mainly Bruce, stared at the woman in shock. _Prince?_ Well they knew that Thor was a prince but they did not know that the woman was from Asgard let alone seemed to have been on Midgard for a long time. They watched as Thor frowned and dropped to his knees and tilted the woman's head up with such tenderness that any other time they'd be envious about and awed.

"I told you long ago that _you_ of all people shall _never_ need to bow to me." Thor spoke with a frown, his free hand coming up and brushing back a strand of her hair, his thumb trailing down the faint scar on her cheek that never used to be there.

Bella seeing his eyes locked on the scar grimaced, "don't, _please_."

Thor cast his Isibel a frown as she pulled back from his touch and stood while turning her eyes down. "Isibel?"

Her heart ached at the sound of her name falling from her prince's lips in such a fashion. Isibel knew she hurt him when she left the way she did. She didn't deserve the emotion that fell from his lips in such a way when he uttered her name.

"What happened, Isibel? Why did you leave?" Thor asked while taking a step forward. "I had looked through the realms for you."

Bruce seeing the quiver in her shoulders stepped forward, his eyes flashing green as he smelt the faint traces of fear radiate from her. "I suggest you step back." He growled out while pulling Isabella behind him. " _Now!"_

Thor instantly stepped back along with the others and watched as Bruce led the woman outside once more.

"Thor?" Natasha inquired, tilting her head towards the woman when he turned to face her.

With a deep sigh he ran his hand through his hair and sunk down onto the couch. "Isibel is my betrothed."

That— that wasn't expected and as Tony cast a look around he saw that he wasn't the only one stunned. Betrothed as in _to be married?_ But what about Jane? Now, Tony knew he was many things but he'd never cheat on whoever he was dating at that time, no matter what the papers say and thankfully Pepper knew that.

"She was the one whom I had chosen against my father's wishes. I loved her beyond reason, beyond words and she too loved me. We fought for our love daily, but then one day when I and the Warriors Three were out at battle… we came home victorious and I went to seek my fair maiden only to be told that she was gone." He explained with a harsh sigh, memories of that day he had longed pushed away resurfacing once more. "Now that I see her, I can see the scars that were once not there and I…"

"What are you going to do?" Steve asked, casting a look to the woman outside with Doctor Banner and back to Thor. "What about Jane?"

Thor's heart once again shattered as he thought of his Lady Jane. His love, his soul had been found and he no longer felt like a piece was missing and yet… yet he had sworn to never hurt Isibel and yet he knew that he will break that oath.

"I do not know what to do; I have never been in this situation." He explained with a frustrated groan. Either way he would be hurting someone he cared deeply for, whom he loves greatly.

While the others speak inside Isibel let a few tears slip free the second she had her back towards the windows and overlooking New York. Now it was her turn to break down, to seek comfort with Bruce instead of giving it. What was she to do? She still loved her Prince, he was her soul and yet she knew that he would have moved on as expected of him.

"Tell me Bruce, has he…?" The question lodged in her throat but she needed to know, once she knows only then she will know what to do.

Bruce winced before nodding, his shoulders sagging as the grief washed over Isabella's face. "Her name is Jane."

"Then I will leave." She explained. "I will not stand in the way of their love."

Bruce stiffened as the tone reached his ears, his eyes tracking the way she moved back from him, defeated and tears trailing down her face. Something was not right, something was very, very wrong. He took a step forward, arm reaching out for her as she closed her eyes and snapped them open to him, they were blank.

"Goodbye Bruce." She whispered and Bruce screamed as she vanished from his sight.

Thor shot up and was out onto the Helipad in a blink of an eye at the scream. The air crackled with the familiar sensation of Isibel's seiðr, she was gone then. With a growl he turned upon the doctor and stalked forward not even caring that he could change.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" He demanded while shaking the man in his grasp.

Bruce tried to keep the Hulk at bay, now was not the time to lose all the hard work that Isa had done for him, but he didn't hold back his strength or the growl as he shoved the god away from him. "She asked and I told her the truth."

Tony understood immediately. "You told her about Jane."

"Yes." He gritted out before sighing. "I have never lied to her and I never will, she asked so I told her. She left so she would not stand in the way of your love."

"But it is she I will choose!" Thor bellowed the sky crackling with electricity as his powers rippled out.

Bruce sighed and let the anger flow out of him. "The story she told me was that she was badly hurt by her beloved's father and guards. I knew she had lived a long time before we became friends but… Thor, she was and is still badly hurt, the wounds may have healed but the scars and emotional pain remain."

Everything clicked in Thor's head at that and he stood with wide eyes before looking up and disappearing. Tony sighed as he saw the familiar burn pattern on his Helipad, it would forever be there unless he renovated once more.

"I need a drink." He muttered before turning on his foot and making his way to the bar, todays been an above average crazy day.

 **XX**

The second Thor's feet touched the ground of the Bifrost he cast a look at Heimdall, "Did you know?"

Heimdall nodded. "Loki and I helped her escape from here or my king would have Killed her. It was the one time I had gone against him."

"Killed her?" Thor gasped out staggering back.

"Yes. You knew he did not like her due to her mixed heritage, a dark elf for a grandfather and a mixed breed like Loki for a grandmother. Her mother was a mix of both of them while her father was from Alfheim." Heimdall explained, his golden eyes hardening as he remembered what he had seen.

Thor felt his eyes close at the words, no, he never gave thought to her mixed blood… he only thought that it would enrich the lives of his people, the lives of their children if given the chance. No, he knew the truth now and no matter how much he cared for his father, Thor knew that Loki would never be seen the same in Odin's eyes because of his blood.

"I need to find her." He whispered brokenly before shaking his head. "I will find her but first I have other obligations I need to do. I will always choose her, it will _always_ be her."

Heimdall nodded and watched his Prince leave before turning his eyes towards the stars once more. "Why do you still hide from him?"

"I do not know, Heimdall." The voice was the same, even if she had placed an illusion upon herself. He had snatched her up before she could truly disappear from his view once more. "It is because I am a coward."

"I have told you many times Isibel that you are and never shall be a coward." He uttered exasperated. "Maybe give him a chance to prove that he is not like his father, that he would not turn against you."

"That is not why I am afraid, Heimdall. I am afraid of Odin and what he could do once more but I am afraid that Thor will resent me because of this. He loves his father just like Frigga; I cannot take that love from him and this will do it." She sighed before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Goodbye my old friend, be safe."

 **XX**

Bella landed in the middle of the Amazon, it had been many years since she had come here and she knew that it was a place that Bruce would love as well. Well, for a little while at least.

She closed her eyes enjoying the sounds of the forest, the water faintly in the background and the wind that danced happily through the leaves. It always seemed to awe her and relax her, melting the stress as the birds sung their symphony in tune with the other animals.

"I had thought I'd never see you again Sister Isibel." A slightly deep feminine voice explained causing her to smile and turn to face the Cold One.

"And I had thought the same Sister Zafrina, where are Sister Kachiri and Senna?" She asked while making her way towards where her African sister waited. The Amazon was the first place she had landed and it was Zafrina and her sisters who had healed her. This of course was many years ago and unbeknown by some they were one of the eldest left besides the Volturi, Romanians and their creator who lay deep within the Egyptian pyramids… the original ones that have been lost to time.

Zafrina cocked her head to the side ignoring the question and dropped from the branches to land before the goddess. "You are hurt, but it is not a wound we can heal."

"I saw Thor." She explained before sighing in defeat. "He had found another."

"And yet?" Zafrina continued as she pulled Isibel into her arms.

She knew that she couldn't pull one over Zafrina. "And yet he still would choose me."

"Then why are you here and not with him Isibel, you are running once more?" Zafrina asked with a frown and pulled back to stare into her Sister's eyes. "I had thought you'd return to him once you could. What do you fear my sister?"

"I fear everything." Isibel replied calmly, her eyes flickering and skin tinting a grey blue before she gained her fear and anger under her control once more.

Zafrina hummed, "Do not fear love, you will regret it until your dying day. Stop delaying the inevitable, find him, tell him and love him."

The laugh that left Isibel's lips was a mix between a sob and hysteria. Zafrina was right, she was afraid of many things but Thor was never one of those to fear unless you threatened the ones he loved and she had never done anything to warrant that. She also knew that Thor was the one for her; he was it once she gave her heart to him. She could love no other, no matter how many tried to sway her.

With a nod she kissed Zafrina's cheek, locked onto Bruce's signature and teleported to his location. She held up her hands slowly as Bruce flashed green at her sudden appearance and smiled as he sagged in relief once he realised who she was.

"Where have you been, it's been a month!" He hissed, eyes flashing green before melting back into brown.

Her brows shoot up in surprise at that, she could have sworn that it was only a couple of days until she realised that Zafrina had kept her under her power while she had time to think. Now that she had thought of it, she was kind of hungry.

"I've been in the Amazon with my Amazon Sisters. I had thought it to be only a day or two." She explained while lowering her hands and frowned, stepping close to her friend. "Your Other is stressed."

"Of course the Other Guy is stressed, we've been looking for you since you vanished, Thor has been going mad and cannot find you." Bruce – more Hulk – growled out.

Bella felt her eyes close and shoulders slump. "I was a coward. Terrified to be with him, to be in Odin's gaze once more but I did not want to rip that love my Prince had for his father away. I had seen all that Loki had done and I know that it is because Odin has grown worse in temper and indifference. We are monsters to him."

Bruce blinked in surprise as he watched the humanesque illusion fade into pale blue nearly grey or purple skin, slightly pointed ears and alarming red eyes. But she still looked like a human, still looked Asgardian in features beyond that. But as he looked closer, past that, he saw all the scars that littered her skin, deep and jagged in some places while smooth and clearly properly healed in others. It took all his will power and strength to hold back the Other Guy as he registered the difference between the battle scars and those Thor's father had inflicted.

"Hey Brucie, what do you think about— whoa okay that's unexpected, when did you get here and how?" Tony asked raising his brows in surprise and slight irritation but it said a lot that he didn't instantly suit up at the sight of an 'unknown' person in his lab… but he could see who it was clearly now.

JARVIS had not informed him that she had come back and it was clearly Isabella or Isibel but all grey-purple and not soft pink slash tan.

Isibel spun in surprise, her hand going up and bringing her dagger with it as she stepped closer to Bruce protecting him. A huff escaped her lips as she saw who was before them and lowered her dagger with an apology.

"Hey it's all good. No harm no foul, but I was serious though… how did you get in here without alerting any of my sensors?" He asked curious while making his way forward, making sure to keep other questions to himself as he saw Bruce's warning gaze.

"My seiðr allows me to go undetected by all things, Tony Stark." She replied before snapping her Ӕsir form back into place. "Is Thor here?"

"No, he's somewhere looking for you. He had spoken to Miss Foster and explained everything though." Tony supplied before poking her with the screwdriver he had in his hand, smirking as she raised her brows at him.

Bruce sighed and lowered his head in exasperation. "Tony she doesn't turn into a giant green beast when angry or provoked."

"No, but I do turn Berserk," Isibel teased back with a smile. "Much like Hulk but smaller, deadlier and hard to kill as well."

Tony raised his own brows at this and smirked. "I've heard of that, interesting. First – well second since you already answered my first – how do you know my name because I've never mentioned it?"

"I have been on this world around the time your Jesus was born." Isibel explained amused. "I may have lived in the Amazon a good portion of that time but I have been very much involved in your world. The Stark legacy is one of those things, this world's science and healing fascinates me."

"That's right you were in Sweden." Bruce exclaimed as a bit of information when he called floated back.

Bella smiled and gave a little chuckle at the two of them. "Yes, I was at the Karolinska Institutet sitting in a lecture for Biomedicine."

She couldn't help but laugh outright at the two shocked looks on their faces but the amusement didn't last long, the happy feeling dying like a wilted flower as the present caught up to her, popping the bubble the two scientists created around her. She was delaying the inevitable again, talking to Bruce and Tony Stark when she knew that Thor was seeking her.

"Where is Thor?" She asked, turning her eyes away from the mortals and focusing on the projections off to the side.

Tony shrugged as he watched her take in everything around her with such fascination, it reminded him of well… him and Bruce. "We don't know, he turns up every couple of days to make sure you haven't visited our little Brucie here before disappearing again."

"When was he here last?" She asked, turning her eyes away from the calibrations of the chest armour of the Ironman Suit to the creator.

"He should be due today or tomo…"

A bright red blaring alarm sounded, shutting down the holograms and pulling forth the suit. Three sets of eyes turned towards the screen Jarvis had pulled up. Robots flew across the scattered about New York and terrorising the citizens.

"Doombots? Remind me to have a little chat with Richards; it's he and his team that should be dealing with this!" Tony growled as he strode forward and turned, practically falling back into the awaiting armour. "Are you going to join us Wonder Woman or not?"

Bruce and Bella traded looks of amusement as they watched Tony fly out of entrance from his lab. "How am I Wonder Woman?"

"Don't ask me but he is right on asking, will you fight with us or wish to stay here?" Bruce asked as he began to make his way down and out of the tower, placing the bud in his ear quickly.

It was not the first time the Avengers had to deal with Doombots and it certainly wouldn't be the last. What Bruce hated was the fact that he couldn't really unleash the Hulk unless he was really needed or well… Tony would have to donate more to rebuild the damages Hulk created and Bruce hated that.

"I will stay with you Bruce," Bella replied while casting a look around the streets. She could hear the screams of the people and the grinding hiss of the metal bots flying and buzzing like bees. She could hear the others fight and call for back up and though she wished to flee or even join in she knew Bruce could not yet. So with him she will stay until he is needed.

It must have been an odd sight she thought as people ran past them in fear while they casually strolled towards the heart of the destruction. Every now and then Bella would tear apart the stray Doombot that would try and attack them… either with her _seiðr_ or her staff.

"Go." She gestured when she overheard the code Green, figuring they meant the Hulk. Bruce hesitated for a second, torn between staying with his friend or aiding the others, he sighed harshly and handed her his com before taking off in a run… the Hulk bursting free as he did so.

Lightning sparked across the air a moment later, heralding the Asgardian Prince.

She could hear his voice echoing across the line over the barking orders of the others, laughing when he or someone did something unexpectedly funny but then again Isibel knew that Thor loved battle, loved to fight and laugh as it was like a game to him. She didn't know if he was the same truly, they were young still and near a thousand or so years has passed since that day…

 _'Uh we might have a problem… they're trying to rebuild.'_ An unfamiliar voice piped up causing Bella to still her steps and cast a look back over the Doombots that have already been destroyed, her eyes widening in shock as she noticed they were indeed trying to rebuild.

 _'I've noticed that Legolas, the ones that aren't are the ones that Spider and Point Break have electrified.'_ Tony's voice replied instantly. '… _and apparently the ones Hulk has half buried in the ground and reduced to nothing more than scrap parts.'_

 _'They're not rebuilding to just one though… they seem to be… morphing?... into another bigger version.'_ A slightly stilted male voice replied. ' _They don't seem to end. Kill one and two takes its place.'_

Isibel ran at the loud metallic screech, her feet pushing off the debris with ease as she bound over the obstacles in her way towards where she could see the others, they were surrounded. Hulk was a block down trying to reach them while Iron Man gave up his view in the sky to aid them much like her Prince.

Near a hundred bots surrounded them, some half burnt, others a cobbled mockery of what they once were and they did indeed seem to keep coming with no end in sight. Her staff grew warm as she pushed herself forward and then up, a cry escaping her lips as she let her seiðr explode out sending a wave of blue, red and purple from them and shocking several rows of the Doombots in its wake.

The avengers blinked, turning their eyes down to the woman that seemed to have dropped from the sky. Her skin was a greyish pale purple from what they could see, dark hair that seemed to move like a wisp of smoke in the still air. Thor moved to touch her before pausing, a slight glint of pain in his eyes as he let it drop back to his side and allowed the being to regain their breath.

"Isibel." Thor whispered softly, softer than what they had heard before. "You came back?"

"I could not run like a coward forever my Prince," was the rough reply, harmonious and dark. "We will have time to speak later but now we have a battle to win, will you allow me to fight by your side once more?"

Dark blue eyes narrowed ever so slowly. "I will if you look up ástin mín, you need not fear here. None will show you fear, none will hurt you for it!"

The words were calm and strong, full of conviction that allowed her to cast away her shame and rose to her feet once more and slowly raised her head to meet her love's eyes. There was no sign of disgust or fear, hatred or any other thing she could think of in the faces of the others, just curiosity and that was that… but it didn't make it any less comfortable.

"I hate to break up this moment with Point Break and Wonder Woman but I do believe we have a battle to end." Tony supplied as he saw her begin to grow uncomfortable. "I'm starting to get hungry and Shawarma is just around the corner, how about we just finish up and get some food my treat."

"Ma'am, what is it that you did before?" Steve asked gesturing to the mass of dead metal around them and then to the others that were trying to get into the boundary she had placed.

Thor laughed as he hoisted Isibel up into his arms and spun her around. "You mastered your shielding!"

Isibel chuckled and smacked Thor's chest as he placed her down and turned her attention back to Captain America. "I used my seiðr to attack the robotics and system. Mister Stark said that those not trying to reforge are the ones that Thor, Bruce and Spider managed to put down so I did the same and then keep them out while I regained my breath."

"Is your magic safe? We've had one like you before come to earth and cause havoc, I was one of them." Clint asked as he gathered arrows from the felled Doombots.

It took a second for Isibel to understand what the archer meant before her shoulders sagged, "ah… Loki. Be that as it may you are now disenchanted, you'll be unable to be under any 'Magical' control again but to answer your question yes and no… but now is not the time for this discussion. My shields grow weak and we'll need to fight once more, I can only do this once more."

Steve nodded sharply and adjusted his hold on his shield before casting his team a look. "Hawkeye, I need you up top once more same with you Iron Man. Thor do as much damage as you can, are you able to fight with him ma'am?"

This time Isibel smiled wide, her slightly pointed teeth visible for all to see as she stepped back into Thor's arms and grasped his armour tight. "Yes."

Thor took to the skies with Isibel in his arms before dropping down, his arm swinging out as he let her drop from his arms, her staff spinning expertly in her arms as she took down several of the Doombots before deflecting the lightning he had summoned to take out his own, his hand flung out latching onto his own as she kicked up and spun her as she kicked back several more.

It was a dance for them, a dance he had not had the pleasure for many years but one he still knew like the steady beat of his heart or the surety of his very being.

He spent the days after she disappeared looking for her; he looked in all the realms he knew she loved and yet still no sign of her. Heimdall could not see her as he had said but Thor knew deep down she had asked him to keep her from his sight. It hurt him to know what that she lived, that she was hiding from the world because what his father had done.

 _"You tried to kill her!" He roared as he pushed the great walls of the throne room open, startling several of the guards and his mother. "You knew I searched and searched for Isibel and yet you kept it from me! It is of no wonder that she stayed away!"_

 _"Thor?" Frigga asked with a worried frown, confusion evident on her face as she glanced between her son and husband. Understanding flooded her face a mere moment later as she saw the hardness in her husband's eye and the tight lipped grimace. "You didn't… Odin tell me you did not try to kill Isibel!"_

 _"Oh but he did, I have seen the scars inflicted by his hand with my own eyes. I have spoken with Loki and how he had found her, she was near death!" Thor yelled furiously before his father could answer. "She flinched from me and I wonder if it's because she saw_ you."

 _"She is an abomination, mixing of races that shouldn't be mixed, she was not worthy of you." Odin replied stiffly, ignoring the way his wife jerked back and stood with a sharp inhale or the way his son no longer looked at him with the pride and awe as he used to._

 _Thor glared up at his father. "I will always love Isibel for The Norns have seen our fate, our strands have been intertwined from the very moment we met… nothing can break that. If I were to choose between the throne and her… I will choose her always. She is and will always be my fate and I will_ never _forgive you for what you have done."_

A snarl tore from his lips as he felt the bite of metal against his side, tearing him from his memory. He spun and let go of Mjölnir while he took out two others and raised his hand to catch Mjölnir once more as it came back at his call, his eyes scanned the area to see Isibel circling around him keeping him safe from the majority of the Doombots while he was out of focus before making her way back to his side.

"They keep coming, perhaps it may be best for the both of us to end it quickly but Tony Stark must be far from here or his suit will be damaged too." She explained and it brought forth the memory of what she was suggesting. They had done it once before when they were surrounded much like they were now, her power combined with his own sent out a blast so strong it felled a quarter of the forest they fought in and the army they faced.

Lady Sif and the warriors three had been fighting not that further away trying to get to them when they saw it, even bracing themselves they were shoved back several yards by the force. But it had drained her so much that she slept for nearly a week.

If they were to do that here in the city it would not just be Doombots they would be tearing down but people's homes and workplaces.

"Central Park is not far from here, if we can get them in the entirety of it then I can shield that much. The park can be rebuilt, trees replanted and all that in it be replaced but buildings and homes we cannot destroy but the longer we fight the more damage is done, you know it's the only way we can defeat them." She replied exhausted.

"That is not all I worry about Isibel and you know it." Thor replied sternly. "You slept for near seven days the last we did that and we have not attempted it again."

 _'I can send out an emp blast that can take a few of them down but not all, if I re-divert the power to the chest canon I can take out more.'_ Tony piped up over the coms, the team voicing their own concerns.

"No, try and lure them away from the buildings and to the park. We shall meet you there. Has Bruce returned yet or is his Other still in control?" She asked softly as Thor sighed and pulled her close, readying himself for what was to come.

 _'Hulk is still in control, he'll calm down once it is safe to do so but for now we need him still.'_ Natasha explained as she looked down the street to the furious Hulk that was roaring and taking out his frustrations on the bots both whole and broken.

It had been a long week.

"When they are in let us know and then you need to be outside of the park or you'll feel the impact." Isibel explained before sighing and gathering up the seiðr within, focusing on the way it pulsed within her.

The Amazonians had taught her much, how to centre herself. As had the monks, but instead of her Chi it was her seiðr. It wasn't unlimited but she could do massive things with little of it, it took years to master completely but hopefully this won't kill her or well place her in a coma.

She took out the earpiece and let it drop to the ground before turning in Thor's arms. "I do not see Odin when I look at you, it was my own fear that he would find me and I would have to make you choose between your family and our love. I didn't want that Thor."

" _You_ and Loki are my family, I would always choose you." Thor replied fiercely. "My father had no right to do what he did and I am ashamed that I am his blood. I am ashamed I did not see it before it was too late, that I missed all the cruelty he did upon you and Loki both."

Isibel felt tears pool in her eyes as he tenderly cupped her face in his hands, Mjölnir crashing to the ground with a thunk before he did so. Such love shone behind his blue eyes even after all this time, it made her feel warm inside.

"Just tell me my fair maiden that it is not too late? Will you allow me to stand by your side once more, to love you and fight with you?" He implored tremulously.

 _'We're ready when you two are; you better hurry because they know that it's a trap!'_ Steve stated over the coms.

Isibel stared at her Prince before nodding once.

"Then we will do this and talk properly once it is over. Many things have changed; I'd like to know the Isibel now and not the Isibel I remember." Thor rumbled as he gripped her tightly to his chest and shot up into the sky.

There were hundreds of the Doombots left, they littered and covered the park with black, green and silver. In a blink Isibel threw up her shield letting the others take out the few that were outside the barrier. Her power rippled and flared with every hit and blast from inside, thankfully there was no other human life inside and very little animals… they must have sensed what was to come.

Taking one last look at each other, seeing the determination and love both Thor and Isibel shot up higher before freefalling. Their hair flying and the sounds of the world dropped away as the pulse of magic and electric crackle of lightning filled the air as they circled around the air.

The avengers and all who dared enough to stay held their breath as they watched the swan dive, it was elegant and powerful, fast and yet it seemed as if time crept to a slow crawl… it lasted for eternity and yet in a blink of an eye the two beings flipped and collided together on the ground with a resounding boom. A wave of deep purple and electric blue burst up and bubbled like a mushroom cloud, pushing past everything and leaving nothing but shattered pieces in its wake before colliding with the barrier that was placed.

It was the Hulk who bounded through the barrier the second it dropped, his roar a guiding beacon for the other avengers that tried to find their way through the cloud of dust.

"Isibel… no, no… Isibel!" Thor's frantic voice reached them over the deafening silence, a rasp no louder than a whisper but still it could be heard.

"Oh no…" Steve whispered as they broke through the dust to the crater in the middle of what once was a field. Bruce was human once more and was huddled over the unconscious woman, her face slack. "Is she?"

"She's alive but we need to get her back to the tower immediately. She doesn't like going to hospitals and I never understood till now the reason why but we have everything I need at the labs since everyone here has the same aversion as she does to them." Bruce explained. "Thor… Thor you need to take Isabella back to the tower."

Thor nodded sharply before gathering Isibel in his arms and racing back to the tower.

"JARVIS is sending a Quinjet for the rest of us, it'll be here in a minute. I'll fly back with Blondie and show him how to set everything up, see you back at home." Tony supplied before flipping down his faceplate and taking to the sky.

 **XX**

It was dark and cold, that was the first thing Isibel noticed as she became aware of herself once more. She drifted into the expanse of nothing, a place she had been too before and gave her the clue that she was once again unconscious because of being drained.

She had no clue as to how long she's been unconscious or if they even won but she knew that becoming aware of herself once more meant that she was waking.

Scent was next to come, she could smell the fresh scent of rain under the strong tang of metal and chemicals. It wasn't the hospital but it was close, where was she?

"She's showing signs of waking Thor, this is good." That was Bruce… if Bruce and Thor were here that means that she definitely wasn't in a hospital and that they had won.

"That may be so but has been over a week now, I fear she is lost to us." Thor replied and the warmth in her chest spasmed with grief at the defeat in his tone.

She could hear Bruce shuffle and place whatever he had down and closer to where she lay. She could hear the slight hitch in Thor's throat as his hand grasped her cold one with his warm one, it was still like the first time they met where his tough ignited the fire within her. He was home.

"You can't give up. Isabella is a fighter, this much I do know. She's faced down the Other Guy without flinching and tamed him somewhat, she's faced against a coven or two of vampires and has been in many wars. She's not going to stop whatever this is from keeping her from you Thor." Bruce explained calmly and sighing. "I have never seen her look as happy as she was when she was with you, even over the fear and everything else. Don't stop believing in her because that's a disservice to her and all you both share."

Thor frowned before sighing, tearing his eyes away from his love to look up at the doctor. "You are right. She fought her way back once before, she will do so again."

Bruce patted his shoulder as he walked past. "Speak to her Thor, she can hear you."

Bella knew that she owed Bruce many thanks when she woke and a hug, that man was a gem.

"I do not know if Doctor Banner is correct in saying that you can hear me my fair maiden but I do hope it is so." Thor whispered in their native tongue. It had been so long since she had heard him or anyone else of this realm speak it. Heimdall of course but she missed Thor uttering in old Norse, the soft syllables in his deep voice.

Some days she hated AllSpeak, hated that she had the ability that was crafted so long ago.

"I was not the same when you had disappeared. I searched and scoured through all the realms to find you. I did not wish to believe my brother when he told me you had simply vanished, nor did I wish to believe Heimdall when he said he could not see you." Thor started in a whisper, his voice solemn. "I believed you to be dead and I had shamefully reverted back to the immature spoilt princeling I once was to mask my grief… I thought that I would never be that man again, the man who thought he was above everyone and the prince you hated so much and then one day I looked in the mirror and I didn't know who the man was that stared back."

Grief tore through Bella at that, the shame that lingered in his voice and the way it cracked. Oh how she longed to pull him into her arms once more and tell him that he was okay, that he was no longer the boy she hated, that he had grown and she could see the pain and goodness in his heart.

"I did not think of how bad I had become till I found myself stripped of my powers and banished here to Midgard. I was not worthy of my title, how could I be when I had been foolish enough to try and eradicate the people your grandmother and Loki's parent's hailed from?" Fury and shame was now the main prominent emotion in Thor's voice. "It was Jane who had showed me I was more than a prince, more than what I showed to the world. She reminded me of you and it hurt to my very soul that she did. I thought I'd never see you again my fair maiden and here this woman was speaking to me with your words but it was not you."

If she could cry Bella would be in tears, her heart wept for her love deeply and keenly. She could hear the hitch in his throat as a soft sob tore from his throat, she could feel the brush of his lips upon the back of her hand that was chased by a tear.

"I love you Isibel, my fair maiden… do not travel to Valhalla just yet."

She seemed to drift once more as Thor lapped into silence. It was unnerving but she continued to struggle to wake up once more, she had to.

This was driving her mad and people were waiting for her.

What she didn't expect was who she would be with when she finally did awaken.

"You need to wake up Sleeping Beauty, all this resting will make you as dull as Capsicle and you don't want that now. Banner's been pacing a hole in my workshop with worry and Blondie's not supposed to look so down in the dumps." Tony stated as he breezed into the room, Thor had been dragged away by Natashalie to eat and shower and he had opted to babysit so to speak while he was gone and the others occupied.

A raspy chuckle left her lips, the first sound she was able to make for a while. "What is your aversion to calling us by our names?"

Deep irritating coughs escaped her lips as the startled laugh from Tony Stark's double take agitated her throat. She shot the inventor a thankful smile as he held a glass of water and a straw to her lips, the first sip tasted like dust but the second one tasted like the finest of wines as it chased away the flames in her throat.

"Thank you." She thanked once she was done. "How long have I been drifting?"

'You've been asleep for approximately Fourteen days and seven hours ma'am.' A voice called out startling her.

"That's just JARVIS, he's my A.I." Tony explained while tapping away at a few keys on his pad for JARVIS to alert the others that she was awake. "But yes, you've been asleep for a long time I was concerned that we may had to build you a glass coffin and build a mighty tower with purple drapes."

"I never would have imagined that you would have knowledge for Disney." She chuckled, smiling wider at the mock affronted look he returned.

"Why I'll have you know that I'm a huge fan of Disney, from the cartoons to the fact Walt's head is frozen in his theme park." Tony replied, smiling widely as she laughed harder just as the door to the room she was in burst open.

Thor froze for a second, taking in the scene of Isibel wide awake and laughing with the Man of Iron. "You're awake."

Bella's laugh cut off the second she heard Thor's voice, but her smile did not diminish. Tony seeing that the two needed to talk helped Bruce usher the others from the room, shooting a wink over his shoulder at Sleeping Beauty as he did so.

"I'm awake, are you going to come closer or stand by the door?" She asked, patting the spot by her… it was then that she noticed he no longer held the sigils of his birth on his leathers.

Seeing where her eyes drifted too Thor sighed and sat in the vacant chair. "I know the truth of what happened, Isibel. Heimdall and Loki told me all. I confronted the All Father and he did not deny it… he did not make me choose but I did and I chose you. I cannot stay on Asgard when I know that he had no qualms about killing the woman who I love, he of all should know what that pain feels like."

"I… I don't understand." She replied with a frown.

"When I was younger my mother was taken, we thought she lost but the All Father continued to look. It was but naught a day and yet he knew what I have suffered through for many years and it was because of him… no… he is not my father. He is a bitter man who is stuck in his ways." Thor explained while pulling her hand to his lips and kissing it. "I am happy to stay on Midgard with you. I am happy to make my home here."

Oh how she wished to argue, to fight with him that his place was there… but she was selfish and she no longer wished to run from everything. Her heart ached for Thor and she was tired of denying it.

"I heard you, when I was drifting. I heard what you said and even after all this time you love me still?" She inquired with a small soft smile, feeling tranquil for the first time in centuries.

Thor chuckled softly and nodded. "Yes, even after all this time…" Hesitancy replaced the smile. "…and you? Do–do you still love me?"

She smiled softly, pulling Thor's hand into her own and looked up at him through her lashes. "I love you more today than yesterday than the last time I was able to tell you so, but not half as much as I will love you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Author Note: Holy Smokes! This took bloody forever and not how I wanted it to be, kinda took on a life of its own… so here you go! A Thor/Bella one shot for you all..**


End file.
